


Scars

by BriarBlanca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hugs, Kisses, Lance and Keith are stuck on a flight together, M/M, Modern AU, My first Klance fic, Some crying, after 5 years apart, please help them, they're both dorks in love, yayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarBlanca/pseuds/BriarBlanca
Summary: Lance and Keith stopped talking after something happened at a college party, until the two find themselves on the same international flight five years later. Will Keith be able to forgive Lance for everything that happened and will Lance finally open himself up to the one that cut him off all these years later? This fic was inspired by the song Scars by James Bay (you should totally listen to it before or while reading this fic because it's so good!)





	Scars

“Flight 15 arriving at Gate D2 has now been delayed thirty minutes.” Several people scurried along the walkway hustling through the crowds of people. There were at least fifteen people looking up at the schedule board trying to figure out where and when they were leaving, or if they were unlucky enough, find where their flight got switched to.  
  
Over in the gift shop, there was a little girl in pigtails pulling on her father’s hand as she was pointing at a stuffed animal by the cash register but her father was trying his damnedest to look at the airport’s book collection. After several tugs, he finally relented and said something along the lines of “fine, go grab it”. Keith watched as she took off with her beaming face to snag the pink unicorn off the shelf. And from the looks of it her father had success as well and grabbed himself a book. Well at least now they could both be happy and occupied for whatever flight they were about to be on.  
  
Most people hated airports but Keith was never one of those people. Airports were sort of magical to him. People were always coming or going or greeting loved ones. No matter what, someone had some event going on in their life that was making them travel. Whether the distance was short or long, it didn’t matter. These people were on their own adventures and Keith loved witnessing it. Sometimes he would make up stories in his head as to where these people were headed and why and other times he got to witness amazing reunions between people. Once he was even lucky enough to witness a proposal in an airport.  
  
However, as much he loved airports it didn’t make it any easier to leave his vacation in Australia. He had an amazing time traveling through the different cities and spending a whole month in the down under, he was reluctantly ready to go home. Over the last week, he had been fantasizing about spending the night in his bed again no matter how much it creaked when he moved.  
  
He couldn’t wait to see his brother Shiro again and his friends Pidge and Hunk. He had stayed in contact with them of course but it will be nice to actually spend some face to face time with them. Plus, he’ll be glad to not have to stress over interpreting the local accent anymore.  
  
“Now boarding flight 112 to Seattle, Washington.”  
  
All around him people scuttled along to get in line. Everyone was fidgeting one way or another, whether it was getting the boarding tickets, a snack from their bag, or putting away their phones. Keith was a simple man with his things already in his hand. Only his outdated phone in his pocket with his headphones. He didn’t need much more than that.  
  
He slowly inched forward in the line and sighed in relief once he was walking on the ramp towards his plane. He smiled gently at the pilot and stewardess greeting everyone near the cockpit. The people in first class always looked cozy and more relaxed than the people in coach. The people in coach always looked like they had something to complain about. They were never fully satisfied with their situation it seemed.  
  
Keith’s eyes roamed the cabin and finally landed on the row he was supposed to be in and was silently relieved there were only two seats instead of the usual three. He slid in next to the window and watched as the sun started to slowly descend on the green landscape.  
  
People kept filing in to the plane and so many of them were struggling with the overhead bins. Keith watched on with amusement as one woman kept sticking her rear end in one guy’s face and she had no clue. The guy looked like someone just insulted his grandmother. He watched on to see who he was sitting next to but the minutes passed and his neighboring seat was still empty. There were only a few people left getting situated but they were closer to the front. Maybe he’ll get lucky and the person won’t show up. The website did say this was a booked flight after all.  
  
“Please hold on folks we are waiting for one more passenger before this flight takes off. Thanks again for your patience.” A collection of groans erupts from the cabin. What kind of an idiot would hold back an entire flight? Nothing irritated him more than when people were late. And it made it worse because this loser was going to be sitting next to him, he was sure of it. It was his luck after all.  
  
Trying to ignore the world Keith pulls up his hood and fiddles with his headphones before settling them on his head. Just as he’s about to select a song on his phone there’s a soft gasp that’s somewhat muted. He looks up and immediately regrets it.  
  
Because in front of him is Lance. Lance McClain.  
  
“Oh hell no.” The words slipped out of Keith’s mouth before he even realized he had even thought them.  
  
Hurt flickers across Lance’s face and he hesitates to sit down. This catches the attention of the nearby flight attendant. She comes forward with a pinched look on her face.  
  
“Sir you need to take your seat, the plane is taking off in a few minutes.”  
  
“Are there any more open seats available?” He asked quietly and the look the stewardess gives him, makes him shrink back a little bit.  
  
“No. Now take a seat.” Her tone left little room for argument so reluctantly Lance takes his seat next to Keith and sits as far away from him in his seat as possible.  
  
Keith just continues to stare at Lance with his brows furrowed.  
  
“Keith I-“  
  
“Nope.” Keith immediately cuts him off and makes a point to turn on his music to the highest volume.  
  
What luck he had. Out of all the people he had to sit next to, it was him. This was worse than the worst scenario he could have conjured up. Maybe Lance will mind his business and keep to himself for the entire duration of this flight. He frowns. He knows Lance, or he knew Lance, and that wasn’t what was going to happen. Lance was going to bug Keith to talk to him until they either sort it out or make it so they both hate each other and don’t talk out of spite. Either way he was going to have to talk to him at some point.  
  
He leans his head back against the headrest and tries to ignore the constant shifting happening next to him but after a full minute he finally snaps and take off his headphones.  
  
“Quit moving!” He snaps and immediately Lance’s eyes go huge.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He continues to fiddle with his thumbs but it’s clear it’s not enough.  
  
Keith sighs and hands him his hair tie that he always carries on his wrist.  
  
“Oh, I’m okay.” Keith gives him a flat look and Lance visibly swallows before reluctantly taking the hair tie and playing with it.  
  
“Where’s your cube at?” Keith asks softly.  
  
“Forgot it in the hotel room.” He says with remorse in his voice. Keith made a small noise of acknowledgement and stared at the black screen of his locked phone, trying to will it to do something or come up with some semblance of a conversation that wasn’t awkward between him and Lance. The history between him and Lance was long and convoluted and not easy in the slightest.  
  
“You know this flight is 14 hours, right? We’re going to have to talk.” He was starting at the hair tie twisting in his fingers and refusing to look at Keith.  
  
“Yeah I know.” He could have bit off a smartass retort but he didn’t want to make this situation worse. “But I’m not ready to talk to you about anything. I don’t want to talk to you.” He looked out the window as the airplane finally rolled onto the tarmac and was getting ready to ascend into liftoff.  
  
“I know you don’t. I kind of don’t either but things can’t go the way they have been for the last five years. I miss you Keith.” He flinches as he tastes blood in his mouth. He really needs to stop chewing on his cheek. It’s a bad habit he needs to break, just like he did with Lance.  
  
“Don’t say that. Don’t say that you miss me.” His voice getting thicker.  
  
“It’s true. I’ve tried to contact you but I can’t seem to get a hold of you. Did you change your number?”  
  
“My phone got disconnected when I was on my own so I had to get a new number later.” He could feel Lance’s intense stare as he was trying to decide if it was the truth or not. Whatever it didn’t matter. It’s not like he wanted to talk to Lance during that time period anyways. But the truth was he had wanted to talk to Lance, his best friend of eight years. Cutting Lance was so much more than an emotional pain. Keith used to imagine that if he were to cut off his own arm it still would have hurt less than taking Lance out of his life. Lance who had been there with him through everything. And Keith had completely shut him out, unfortunately for a good reason.  
  
“I really am sorry you know. For everything.” Lance whispered. Keith watched as the plane gained speed and his stomach lurched when the tires finally left the Earth. He could hear a few gasps throughout the cabin.  
  
“A little late now, don’t you think?” He bit out the words with little venom.  
  
“I already told you I tried to reach you, didn’t I? How do you think I feel? I didn’t hear anything from you. You completely cut me out of your life with so much as a goodbye. I think I deserved at least a little more than that no matter what happened between us.”  
  
“Do you really think I wanted to say goodbye after everything? Lance my heart wasn’t just broken, it was shattered. You meant the world to me and the way that things went down I knew I couldn’t just continue on as your friend. I couldn’t do it. I needed a break. I needed a fresh start and a place that was away from you.” He heard a heavy sigh come from next to him as Lance clenched his fists.  
  
“So I make one mistake and suddenly I’m written out of your life for good? How is that fair?”  
  
“One mistake? That wasn’t a mistake? You literally made out with Nyma in front of me just hours after telling you I loved you. You didn’t even give me an answer, you led me on telling me you would think about it and then that happened. So more like a temporary lapse of insanity instead of a mistake but yeah, sure, call it what you want.”  
  
Keith looked over at him and even though Lance looked extremely upset there was an older lady blatantly staring at them on the other side of the aisle. He pushed Lance into his seat and leaned forward.  
  
“Hey lady mind your business.” He grit out and the older woman blushed and tried to occupy herself with a magazine but it was pretty obvious she was going to continue to eavesdrop. Keith tried to ignore the pounding heart underneath his palm as he glared daggers at the witness. Eventually he pulled away but still kept shooting occasional glances to make sure she was at least behaving.  
  
“Keith I’m really sorry about how I acted. But I think you should know what exactly happened that night at Rolo’s graduation party.” He took a deep breath and continued when he realized Keith wasn’t going to interrupt him. “That day when you confessed I was so torn about it. I was confused and didn’t understand why I was so upset. I didn’t want to lose you but I also didn’t want to think about you in that light. So that night when I went to Rolo’s party, Nyma had come up to me totally sloshed and kissed me. It’s no excuse because I let it last longer than it should have but it’s not like I initiated it or even wanted it. It just happened. And then when I saw Pidge retelling you everything and the look on your face, it ruined me. I never meant to hurt you. Keith, you meant so much to me, did you really think I was going to throw it all away just like that? And then you never responded to me and weren’t answering the door when I tried to check on you, I panicked. I also cried. A lot. Because you leaving verified only one thing for me. I was in love with you too.” Keith grasped at his chest as he stared into Lance’s eyes trying to decipher what he had just said. Lance had been in love with him too?  
  
A blush erupted on the tan boy’s face even though it clashed with the sorrowful expression he wore. Even though five years passed between the two of them it didn’t look like Lance had aged. That skin care routine he raved about, looked like it was working wonders. There wasn’t a single blemish and his face seemed to be glowing. Either that or it was the pair of rose colored glasses that Keith wore when Lance was around. His hair was shorter since college but it swooped neatly to the side which matured him in ways he didn’t think possible. He also looked like he bulked up slightly over the years, even though he was still a bit of a string bean.  
  
“I understand if you don’t want to say anything back. It’s kind of a weird place to have a conversation like this,” Keith swears he sees his eyes flick to the side to check on the eavesdropping woman, “But I just needed you to know this. We don’t have to speak again but I just couldn’t go on without you knowing that. This was my only chance to tell you the truth. I really do love you. I never really stopped. I wish I did because it was so painful at times not talking to you, but I never stopped. I know this doesn’t make up for anything.” He whispered the last part. He watches him pull his bottom lip in between his teeth worryingly.  
  
“I mean, you can’t expect me to just say it back.” Keith starts.  
  
“I know.” Lance looks dejected.  
  
“And you can’t just expect me to forget what happened. It’s been five years and it still feels like a raw wound sometimes.” Lance frowns harder.  
  
“I know that too.”  
  
“But I also don’t want to ignore this as a sign and continue to not talk to you.” Lance slowly looks up at Keith with wide eyes and a small smile on his face. He can’t help but mirror it.  
  
“R-Really?” He asks shakily.  
  
“Yeah. I mean I missed you too. I tried to forget about you but you, unfortunately, are so annoying that you stayed in my thoughts the entire time.” His face feels like it’s on fire but the look that he sees on his face makes the embarrassment extremely worth it. He swears Lance’s eyes are shining.  
  
“So where do we go from here?” Lance asks fiddling with the hair tie and chewing on his bottom lip.  
  
“I’m not sure.” He replies honestly.  
  
“Start over?” The tan boy suggested but Keith just shook his head.  
  
“We have some amazing memories together. I don’t just want to forget everything. I think we just need to move forward and amend what we broke.” He huffed out. Pink dusted his cheeks.  
  
“You mean amend what I broke.” He replied sadly.  
  
“No. We’re both at fault. I’m sorry I just cut you off like I did. You deserved better. The blame doesn’t just lay with you.” A hand reached out to grasp his and Keith stills. His heartbeat raced in his chest. He can already feel his hands start to get sweaty.  
  
“Thank you for saying that.” Lance pauses. “I can’t believe all it took was a long flight home to figure out all or at least most of our problems.” They both chuckle and with great courage Keith intertwines their fingers together. He watches Lance’s face go from a look of awe to one of adoration.  
  
“Can we try this? I know we have a lot to work on but can we? I don’t want to waste any more time than we already have.” He says sincerely and Keith feels his face heating up again at his words.  
  
Could they be together? After the hurt they put each other through was this a good thing? Keith had been in love with Lance for so long and had always wished for them to be together. He always longed for nights tangled up on the couch watching dumb shows and eating pizza. He also longed to fall asleep in the other’s arms and also wake up in them. Lance was always Keith’s confidant but he always wanted more with him. That was always the downside of being his friend, he never got exactly what he wanted but it was always close. But it was never enough.  
  
But now the opportunity was here. Keith’s dreams could come true if he could place his trust in Lance’s hands once more. He could have what he always wanted. Was the potential of something amazing able to outweigh the possibility of getting his heart crushed again? He hated that quote: “better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all” but for some reason that was all that was sticking in his head. He didn’t want to lose his one chance with Lance. Keith was never one to walk away from a gamble so when it came to his heart it made sense he would put it on the line.  
  
Keith feels himself nod dumbly at Lance and immediately he is wrapped up in a tight embrace. He inhales the familiar scent of Lance’s coconut lotion and immediately gets pulled into a thousand different memories between the two of them. He hugs him back and embraces the familiarity of it all once more. He swears he can feel wetness on his neck.  
  
“Lance?” His hands rub up and down his back in comfort.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m just really happy. I wasn’t kidding when I said I missed you.” He felt a twinge in his heart at the words. He had missed Lane too. Every day away from him pained him immensely but the hurt of the situation far outweighed the hurt of missing him.  
  
“I missed you too.” He said simply in response. Maybe one day they can both talk about what happened on a deeper level. But when it came to Lance, Keith was weak. All he wanted was to remain wrapped in his arms for as long as possible.  
  
He felt Lance pull back and stare into his eyes as if looking for something hidden in them. He inched his face closer and Keith swore he felt his heart stop. Lance pressed his soft lips upon Keith’s. The pressure was gentle and the pace was slow but it was the most amazing kiss Keith had ever received. This was what all his previous embraces had missed. There were so many emotions hidden underneath each movement. His head felt light and each breath felt like it was being stolen but he wasn’t going to stop for anything. Lance’s hands gently cradled his face and changed the angle of the kiss. Keith lightly moaned at the change and felt a smile against his lips. Finally, Lance pulled back and smiled at Keith.  
  
“Wow.” Lance said simply and he was right. Was there anything else to say? Keith leaned his head on the taller boy’s shoulder and linked their hands back together. Lance put his head on top of Keith’s.  
  
“We’re going to eventually have to talk about it in depth. We’ve missed out on the last five years of each other’s lives. What are you even doing now?” Lance chuckles underneath him and sighs.  
  
“I’m working in a museum right now. I’m getting my Master’s for astronomy. What about you?”  
  
“I own my own car shop. It’s very small right now but I just opened it this year.” Business has been good so far, he thinks but doesn't say.  
  
“Looks like that psychology degree got put to really good use.” Keith sighs heavily.  
  
“Don’t even start. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have trusted my gut instincts and jumped straight into working at a car shop. Oh well at least I’m here now.”  
  
“Amen to that.” Lance kisses the top of his head and together they slip into a quiet slumber.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
“I hope these losers get here soon. I’m tired of waiting around for them.” Pidge says scoffing her foot at the worn-down laminate floor of the airport lobby.  
  
“Wait, losers? As in plural? We’re only here to pick up Lance?” Hunk asked nervously.  
  
“We’re picking up Keith too.” She said simply. Shiro, Allura, and Hunk look at her horrified.  
  
“What!?” They all exclaim at the same time.  
  
“What do you mean we’re picking up both of them right now? Are they on the same flight back?” Allura’s accented voice goes on in horror.  
  
“They sure are. They’re sitting right next to each other and everything.” She replied simply and the rest of the group look at her as if she grew a second head.  
  
“Pidge I don’t understand. Please tell me what you did.” Shiro huffs in exhaustion.  
  
“You’re really going to make me spell it out for you? Fine. I originally set up Lance’s flight because he was being lazy and annoying me but when Keith said he was going to Australia too I decided to buy him his return ticket for his birthday present. Luckily, I didn’t have to buy Lance’s. It was too perfect of an opportunity to pass up. They needed to sort their shit out. I was tired of dealing with both of them. So either one of them killed the other one, poor Lance may he potentially rest in peace, or they will walk off that airplane in complete bliss. There’s a 97% success rate. I already put it through my simulator.” She checks her phone and grins. “It’s almost time people.”  
  
“There are so many questions I want to ask but I’m not going to touch any of them.” Hunk said in disbelief. Pidge just shrugs her shoulders and looks onward at the oncoming crowd of people.  
  
“Oh Keith just texted me. He’s getting his bag now. I can’t believe he was going to wait until he landed to let me know to come get him. That kid I swear will be the death of me.” Shiro responded. They all were a little bit nervous and excited about what happened between their two friends. They were all hoping they would get together at some point but with how stubborn they both were they all thought they would be old and grey before they delved into a relationship.  
  
Then emerging from the crowd of people with luggage were Lance and Keith. Holding hands. And smiling at each other. They both grinned at the group once they spotted them and the others started laughing at the two of them.  
  
“Did you guys know we were on the same flight? I thought just Shiro was coming to get me?” Keith asked hesitantly as he was being passed around the group for hugs as they were doing the same for Lance.  
  
“Well actually funny story we just heard about this five minutes ago.” Shiro looks at Pidge with his disappointed dad face. She shrugged again.  
  
“I made it so you two were sitting together so you’re welcome. I expect a ‘thanks’ at your wedding.” Keith and Lance spluttered next to her. Then they both started shaking with laughter. Lance even doubled over clutching his stomach.  
  
“Oh my god we are going to owe her for the rest of our lives. Holy shit Keith we are so screwed.” Keith nods as he wipes tears from his eyes.  
  
“Now that I know I was successful I need to work on something for Hunk and Shay.” She ignores Hunk’s protests and puts her hand up in silence. “I’m not going to have it Hunk. You both are almost as bad as these two yahoos and you know it too.” Hunk looks at her in defeat and they all make their way to the cars.  
  
“Do you want to come over to my place? We can watch a movie or something?” Keith suggests timidly.  
  
“Netflix and Chill already Keith? My, my aren’t you the forward one.” Lance smirks at him. Keith immediately lets go of his hand and walks forward trying to escape the boy next to him but Lance just wraps his arms around his middle and kisses the nape of his neck.  
  
“I’m just teasing you. That sounds amazing. I’ll cook for you and we can watch those weird alien documentaries you like so much. I’d love to do anything with you Keith.” Keith’s face lights up and color erupts on the boy’s face.  
  
“Good. I want your enchiladas.” He states simply. The look on the other boy’s face makes him feel weightless.  
  
“Baby I will give you anything you want, now and always.” He leans in and gives him another sweet kiss and this is all Keith wants to know. The only life he’s ever wanted with Lance was one that included sweet kisses and a future together and now he finally has it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! I have another story I'm going to be working on and it's going to be a multi-chapter fic so if you liked this work watch out for that story that should be coming soon.


End file.
